


Desperate Guys

by DisappointMe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: In the name of sex., M/M, More sex., PWP, Serious destruction of property., Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The casualties of their eagerness include but are not limited to: a vase, a coffee table, the wall, several tables, a lamp and someone's pride.  They did manage to make it to the bed, so there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Guys

They stumble through the hall, knocking into the occasional table and Bucky spins them, slamming Steve hard against the wall. Bucky laughs into his mouth, hands sliding up and around, fingers so gentle as they rub over the tender spot on the back of his head.

“You okay?”

Steve lets his eyes move from Bucky’s down to his lips and back and he can see the smile in them. A little dent in the wall from his head is nothing, will be nothing, as long as Bucky keeps kissing him. He curls his gloved fingers into Bucky’s gun holsters and pulls him in again, pressing his lips to his smile. Bucky mumbles something, but goes right back to kissing him, using the fingers against his scalp to pull him closer. Steve lets himself be kissed, lets himself go a little lightheaded with how much he’s wanted this. He slides his hands around and down to rest on Bucky’s ass and Bucky groans, rocking back against Steve.

“Oh,” Bucky says, using his hold to guide them awkwardly back through the hall and to Bucky’s bedroom doorway.

“Oh?”

Bucky leans against the door, dropping one of his hands to the handle and sliding the other to rest at Steve’s hip. “You wanna?”

Bucky’s smirk is all confidence and certainty, but his eyes have that same look in them from earlier, open and vulnerable and it makes Steve’s stomach feel like it’s fluttering right up to his chest. He leans in and kisses Bucky again, a little off-center with too much tongue but Bucky moans into his mouth, fumbling with the door knob to try to get it open. When it finally swings open they tumble into the room, Steve bumping against a side table and knocking a lamp over, Bucky swinging with the door, sending it banging into the wall. 

Bucky rights himself only to hunch over with a laugh and a shake of his head, “I’d ask if you were drunk, but…”

“Hey, I’m not the one who kicked over the coffee table,” Steve says before using his teeth to help anchor one of his gloves as he pulls it off, dropping it to the bed. He grabs the other and yanks, sending it flying across the room to smack against the window and Bucky laughs again, warm and happy and Steve has to smile at him.

“I’ll get it later,” Bucky mumbles, straitening up and cornering Steve against the tall dresser, pulling at the hidden snaps on his uniform, reaching for the zipper and pulling it down. He slides his hands up to Steve’s shoulders and pushes the top off and down his arms, moving his hands to the fastening of his pants while Steve pushes the shell to the floor and reaches to pull his undershirt up and over his head.

Bucky gets Steve’s pants open and slips his hand inside, cupping Steve’s half-hard dick through his underwear. Steve gasps and Bucky smiles against his skin, pressing wet kisses up his neck to his jaw and behind his ear. Steve shivers at the sensation, paws at Bucky’s back and his ass and groans at the way Bucky melts against him, molds their bodies together and breathes hot and humid against his neck. It’s a struggle, but he’s able to put enough distance between them to get his hands on the fastenings of Bucky’s vest. He slides his fingers into the buckles and stops, looking up at Bucky’s face.

“I’m not going to get stabbed trying to get you out of your clothes, am I?”

Bucky’s brows furrow for a moment but then he grins and pulls back, very unfortunately pulling his hand out of Steve’s pants. He reaches to his side and pulls out two knives, then around to his back to retrieve another, reaching over Steve’s shoulder to set them on the dresser. Steve lifts his hands back up to Bucky’s chest, but Bucky shakes his head, reaching down to each of his thighs to pull out two more knives, then down to his ankle to pull out the last one. He sets those on the dresser too, then steps back to Steve who just grins and shakes his head, then goes back to getting Bucky out of his clothes.

It’s a decent amount of work, but Steve finally gets Bucky out of his holsters and vest and Kevlar, and his skin is sticky and a little sweaty and marred with fine white scars that Steve traces his fingertips over. Bucky’s breath hitches and his hips rock up against Steve’s while his hands slide around and down the back of his pants and briefs, short fingernails digging into hot skin. Steve pushes off the dresser and walks them back to the unmade bed and as soon as the backs of Bucky’s knees hit it, he falls back propping himself up on his elbows and looking like everything Steve’s tried not to let himself think of for the better part of a lifetime.

Bucky shifts and kicks off his boots and socks – not without considerable effort – and unbuttons and unzips his pants, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and shoving them down and off. Steve’s jaw goes slack and Bucky smirks, sliding up the bed and propping himself up against the pillows, wrapping his left hand around his dick and sliding his right over his chest and across his nipples. Steve has to close his eyes for a moment lest he faint from the overwhelming need he feels.

After a few seconds, Steve looks up to find an oddly solemn look on Bucky’s face, but once they lock eyes again, it’s gone and back is the smirk that’s all but daring Steve to join him. He has to bend over to unbuckle his boots which is less than comfortable considering the aching hardness of his cock. He has to sit down on the bed to pull them off, but he stands again to take his pants off – half because it’s easier and half because the look on Bucky’s face is something he wants to burn into his memory – and Bucky stops jerking himself off to reach a hand out. 

Steve takes it for the invitation it is and kneels onto the bed, lowering himself over Bucky’s body to lock them in a kiss. Bucky’s hand is cold on his shoulder and raises goose bumps in its wake as it slides down too-hot skin to his ass, bringing their hips together and lining their cocks up side by side. Steve moans low and rough and Bucky responds by opening his thighs wider, hooking his ankles around Steve’s calves. Steve savors the feeling of skin against skin before slowly rolling his hips against Bucky’s, the wet tip of his cock leaving sticky smears between their bodies. He has to turn his head to break the kiss, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s temple, the sound of his short, sharp breaths making the lust curl hot and thick in the pit of his stomach.

He could come like this. He almost wants to come like this, slow and sweaty, the slick slide of skin on skin, the sounds Bucky would make when he comes breathed right into his ear. Except he wants all of it. He wants more than rubbing off against each other, if he can have it.

“Do you have…?”

Bucky has to blink his eyes a few times to bring himself back and Steve has to kiss him for it, just a quick press of lips but Bucky lets out this needy sound that makes something hot and desperate tighten in his chest.

“Do I have…” Bucky asks, his voice gritty and sharp in the quiet room. “Oh. Uh. Yeah? God, I hope so.”

Bucky stretches up to kiss Steve again then uses his advantage – and admittedly advanced skill – to flip them so Steve is on his back. His arm flails out and knocks Bucky’s wrist into the nightstand and he’s about to apologize, but Bucky is already straddling his hips and leaning over to pull the drawer open. Steve slides a hand up and down Bucky’s thigh, more because he can than anything else. Bucky smiles softly so Steve contents himself to watch Bucky go through the drawer, his face growing more and more distressed the longer it takes. He’s about to tell Bucky that he probably has some in his room, but Bucky pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom and he just looks so proud of himself that Steve has to reach up and pull him in for another kiss.

Bucky’s fingers are light and warm against his jaw as he lets Steve kiss him soft and slow, almost the complete opposite of the urgency he’s starting to feel. Bucky lifts himself off Steve’s hips and repositions himself between his thighs, spreading lube onto his fingers and slipping them between Steve’s legs. He feels them press warm and wet against him before they slip inside and Steve relaxes against the feel of them inside him, curling and scissoring, slicking him up with an easy thoroughness. Bucky’s left hand glides along his thigh from his hip to his knee and back and Steve is startled to see Bucky looking down at him with that strangely sober expression again. He lets Steve see him looking this time, or maybe he’s too far gone to keep very much guarded anymore.

Steve reaches for the condom and tears the plastic package open, holding it out for Bucky. Bucky’s fingers slip out of Steve and then they wrap around his own dick, wiping the remaining lube over himself. Bucky leans up on his knees and Steve curls forward, reaching out to place the condom over the head of his dick and roll it down. Bucky is still and quiet when Steve’s hand is on him, but when he looks up, Bucky’s eyes are closed and his head is tipped back, mouth hanging open, chest heaving. He’s perfect.

“Buck.”

It’s like a switch turning on, because Bucky looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a dark smile before leaning forward and spreading Steve’s thighs with his own and using one hand to line himself up. He pushes the head in and leans over Steve, propping himself up on his elbows and Steve holds his breath against the hot stretch of Bucky’s cock sliding into him. Only when he bottoms out and Bucky breathes his name out like a revelation does Steve exhale, his fingers tangling into Bucky’s hair and using the hold to drag him into another wet kiss.

Bucky kisses him with a frenzied yearning, a kind of overwhelming longing Steve doesn’t understand (except he does understand it, maybe too well) and when he breaks the kiss, he presses their foreheads together, his hair falling around Steve’s face and tickling his cheeks. He smiles at the sensation and Bucky smiles back, lifting up to his elbows and rolling his hips, trapping Steve’s cock between their bellies. Bucky keeps his thrusts shallow and tight, bringing Steve right to the edge and keeping him there. He shifts his hips and lets out an embarrassing whine that only makes Bucky laugh and bury his face in the crook of his neck. He digs his fingers into the skin of his back, feeling the smooth contract and release of the muscles and gripping tight.

Finally, he feels Bucky loose his rhythm and he pulls back and shifts up onto his knees, gripping Steve’s hips and pulling them up into his lap. His hair is sweaty and sticking to his face, his eyes wild, his cheeks pink and he bites down on his lip as he thrusts in hard, hitting Steve just right and making his eyes roll back. Bucky fucks into him hard and fast and Steve wants to come just like this, with Bucky in him and over him and looking at him like this is all he’s ever wanted, but when Steve reaches down to jerk himself off, Bucky knocks his hand away. He’s about to protest, but Bucky thrusts in hard and deep, stilling and groaning Steve’s name out, giving short, shallow thrusts as he rides out his orgasm.

Bucky lets go of his hips and Steve’s legs fall open and straighten out against the bed. Bucky slips out of him and Steve immediately misses the fullness. Bucky flops down over him, kissing him sloppily and Steve tries to kiss back but he’s so hard and so close that he can’t focus on much else other than trying to come right now. He attempts to rub himself against the flat of Bucky’s belly, but Bucky pulls back, smoothing his hands down the sides of Steve’s face.

Their eyes meet, their faces so close their noses almost brush together and Steve begs, “Bucky. Bucky, please.”

Bucky closes his eyes and sighs, his breath tickling against Steve’s damp lips. “Jesus, Steve.”

Steve tries to reach for him as he lifts up and turns away managing to hook a hand around the back of his knee as Bucky grabs at something on the other side of the bed. He grins triumphantly, reaching down to pull the used condom off his softening dick and unceremoniously dropping it over the side of the bed. He straddles Steve’s waist, brushes a hand over his chest as he smiles down at him.

“Sit up,” he says. “I’ve always thought of…I want you to…”

He doesn’t finish, so Steve slides up with his back against the headboard and Bucky sits on his thighs, reaching down to wrap a hand around Steve’s dick, stroking him gently. He drops a condom on Steve’s chest and Steve is slow to pick up the meaning, but when he does he has to squeeze the base of his dick just on the wrong side of too hard to keep him from coming right there. His hands tremble as he reaches for the condom and rips it open, rolling it down over his dick. He tries not to watch as Bucky flips open the lube and pours it onto his fingers, reaching around to open himself up – open himself up for _Steve_ – but the sight is arresting. Bucky sighs and rocks back against his own fingers, finally pulling them out and wiping them on his thigh. 

He raises up on his knees, draping an arm over Steve’s shoulder. Steve sits up and folds his legs, dipping his head to drag his lips over Bucky’s collar bone. Bucky’s fingers slide up Steve’s dick and he looks up, watches Bucky’s face as the tip of his cock presses against him. Bucky sighs like he’s relieved as he pushes down against Steve’s dick, the sudden gripping heat making Steve’s toes curl. When Bucky is fully seated in his lap, Steve’s balls nestled tightly against his ass, Bucky brings his other hand up so he can cup the back of Steve’s neck.

Bucky circles his hips, closing his eyes and Steve wraps his arms around him and holds him close, brings them chest to chest as Bucky rides him, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Bucky is making these soft little noises, things that might be words but Steve’s sex-fuzzy brain can’t make any sense of them. He kisses over Bucky’s shoulder, even where he can’t feel it, the metal smooth and cool but the scar tissue rough and warm beneath his lips. Bucky uses his hands as leverage, his thighs clenching as he moves up and down on Steve’s dick, faster and faster, his own dick half-hard and rubbing against Steve’s stomach. He feels his orgasm building harder and faster this time, and he gasps against Bucky’s skin, tries to thrust up into him when he can and Bucky sits up tall, fucking himself on Steve’s dick with abandon.

Steve is so, so close, but what does it is Bucky’s quick grin and the way he gasps out, “Come on, Steve.”

Steve comes hard, crying out and gripping Bucky’s waist too hard but Bucky only moans, dragging his fingers along the short hairs at the back of his neck. Steve’s hips stutter and he feels lightheaded with the force of it, holding onto Bucky, trying to stay in him as long as he can. Bucky pushes Steve back far enough to lean in for a kiss, warm and unhurried and just what Steve needs to ground himself.

He feels himself going soft and Bucky lifts off him, a dark, lustful part of him wanting to be right back inside, but Bucky’s fingers are on him, slipping the condom off and dropping it over the side of the bed. Bucky climbs off him and flops to his side, lying on his back and draping his arm above his head. Steve settles back, stretching his legs out and lying on his back beside Bucky. The echoes of his orgasm work their way through him and his higher brain function starts to slowly come back online. He should probably get up. Go to his own room. Prepare himself for the upcoming awkward conversation they’re going to have to have.

Then Bucky starts laughing, softly at first, then harder until all Steve can do is stare back at him with a bemused grin.

“We…we….” He laughs harder, rolling onto his side and pressing his face against Steve’s shoulder. When the laughter dies down, he props his head up on his elbow and slides a hand over Steve’s stomach. He looks so relaxed and happy that Steve has to bask in it for a moment. Bucky nods towards the door, a strange little grin on his face. “Look what we did.”

Steve looks at the door and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s crooked on its hinges. There’s a dent in the wall from where Bucky slammed the door against it. The dresser drawers are open and the top is littered with the knives Bucky set there, knocking what little toiletries he has over and onto the floor. The lamp Steve knocked over when they crashed into the room is on the floor, the lampshade torn and he’s not so sure it’ll ever sit right again. One of Steve’s gloves is on the end of the bed, the other tangled in the blinds that cover the window. He’s afraid of what the hall and the living room look like because he definitely remembers the sound of broken glass somewhere between Bucky’s little laugh and the wet sounds of kissing.

“Oh.”

“Worth it,” Bucky says definitively. He glides his fingers up and down Steve’s chest, and he’s almost embarrassed by the twinge of arousal that the motion incites. “We’ll be more careful next time.”

“Next time?” Steve blurts out before his better judgment can shut him up. Steve cuts his eyes to Bucky’s face and it closes off just a little. Not so much that anyone who isn’t Steve would notice, but Steve’s spent a lifetime looking at Bucky.

He shrugs, “The offer’s there.”

Bucky moves to get up, sitting and trying to get out of bed but Steve reaches out, wraps a hand around his left wrist and pulls, dragging Bucky back down. He pulls him over so Bucky is sprawled over him, their faces inches apart and Steve stretches up to kiss him. Bucky hums and relaxes against him, letting Steve kiss him thoroughly.

Steve pulls back and Bucky folds his arms over Steve’s chest, resting his chin on them.

“Give me a few minutes and we can practice being more careful,” Steve says with a nod.

Bucky’s smile is like warm sunshine peeking through the clouds and Steve doesn’t resist pulling him up for one more kiss.


End file.
